Berserk Button/Gallery
Cartoons Patrick rage.png|Patrick flying into a rage after SpongeBob calls him "tubby." File:Buttercup_punching_Manboy.png|Buttercup's berserk button, furiously attacks Manboy for calling her "Princess". File:S12e21_51.jpg|Stewie Griffin's berserk button, throwing a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris accidentally broke the TV that Stewie was watching while playing Unga Bunga. ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's pissed off, after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. 108 00037.jpg|Cartman's berserk button, losing his temper with Kyle over getting him "Ants in the Pants" instead of Red Mega Man because they were all sold out BC817974-7600-4D06-9209-3E080054BE8A.jpeg|The fans are enraged that Taylor Swift was singing a happy song about Chris rather then a miserable song Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward's berserk button, furiously yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's berserk button, yelling in his public freakout, as Kim's relationship with Eric blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids and snatches the reporter's microphone. Powerpuff rage.gif|Powerpuff Girls pissed off with Mojo Jojo for stealing the candy. AWTHOR.png|Arthur Read's berserk button, when he punches D.W. for throwing his model plane out the window and breaking it after telling her countless times not to touch it. File:Hurricane_Neddy_57.JPG|Ned Flanders' berserk button, when he finally snaps at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider's berserk button, finally snapping at his father, Billy for being a really horrible father to him. What-.png|Robin and Cyborg pissed off, after failing to stop Cinderblock, prompting Cyborg to quit the Titans. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles pissed off at Angelica for wrecking his home office. Films bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg|Francis pissed off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage after Maggie removes her hat, allowing her to bust them out of their prison. Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged at Arrow for being called a reject. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after finding out his brother lost Angelica. John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted, who still believes that he is a real teddy bear. tumblr_mdoyzx27iG1r94e9jo2_500.gif|Lola Bunny's berserk button is hit when Bugs calls her "doll." Mr. Incredible angry.PNG|Bob Parr's berserk button, pissed off about Dash's future. cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg|Flint Lockwood pissed off about food falling like gravity, after his father disowned him at a restaurant. Lightning's rage about re-fixing the road.jpg|Lightning McQueen's berserk button, ranting about being stranded in Radiator Springs and re-fixing the road. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Hiro Hamada enraged when Prof. Callaghan reveals that he started the fire that killed Tadashi and escaped himself with the help of Hiro's micobots, meaning his brother sacrificed himself for nothing. Mavis shout at her Father.jpg|Mavis' berserk button, after Johnny left. When Dracula comforts her heartbroken daughter, but she faces at him by shouting "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!". The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541669-500-375.jpg|Michael's berserk button is hit, and lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna about wanting to go back with Kim. YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski's berserk button, pissed off with Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Max Goof's berserk button, ranting about his father dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. Guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8735.jpg|Star-Lord's berserk button ranting deliriously, after finally discovering what Cheers is. File:Woody_yelling_at_Buzz.jpg|Woody's berserk button, when he yells at Buzz who still believes that he is a real space ranger. I'm Mrs. Nesbitt.jpg|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anastasia berserk button after finding out that Dimitri lied to her from the beginning. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-1296.jpg|Sam Parrish's berserk button, pissed off with Alan Parrish about going to Cliffside. Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba's berserk button, arguing with his daughter Kiara after he coldly exiles Kovu and thus directly defying his father's pawprints that he himself must "follow". Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg|Baloo pissed off with Mowgli as he reluctantly tells him he has to take him back to the Man Village. Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.jpg|Gru's berserk button, when he argues over Dru how the former wants to return to the Anti-Villain League while the other wants to continue their family's villainy tradition, testing their brotherly relationship. Others Nemi raging at Ofelia.png|Nemi Montoya raging at Ofelia Benjamin Mee's raging breakdown.png|Benjamin Mee's berserk button, telling Dylan Mee that it's a good dream, got cool animals in it and really good people. IMG_0400.GIF|Edward Elric berserk button when someone calls him shrimp, shorty, or little 9WUYqrM.gif|Chi-Chi's Berserk Button when Marron her call grandmother. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's berserk button, and yells at Josh Nichols after the foam finger argument by shouting, "I'm moving out!". Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting's berserk button, pushes and yells at Skylar and curses at her, before telling her that he doesn't love him. 4 1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill's berserk button, lashing at his wife, Grace in the kitchen and he starts to destroy it. Grace can't pass her husband, because of his rage is too loud, he becames manic depression because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. Dan furious.PNG|Dan seething with fury, after finding out that Alice wants to hit her. Dragon_Ball_Z_Battle_of_Gods_01.jpg|Vegeta's berserk button is hit when bulma is attacked by Beerus. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin's berserk button, when she rages at Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's Internet show and grounds them again. File:Takemeout_344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko's berserk button, pissed off at Odo for regenerating at the baseball game in the holosuite. Category:Galleries